


Just Friends, or maybe more?

by ijedi



Series: Supergirl single chapter stories [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena v Kara, Maggie calls Kara / Lena Supercorp, Sanvers comfort Lena, Sanvers present but this is about Supercorp getting together, and then jokes that Supercorp and Sanvers would go on a double date, married sanvers, red kryptonite kara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: “Wait, are you asking me on a date?”“Yes,” Lena’s face was shining with happiness.“Oh, I mean I am so sorry for giving you that impression that I like you, I mean I do like you, but not like that. We are just friends, best friends, and I do like you, but as a friend,” said Kara.Lena tells Kara she likes her, but Kara only wants to be friends. Sanvers comfort Lena and watch a movie. Kara gets exposed to Red Kryptonite, which leads Lena to fight Kara. As Lena rescues Kara, Kara realizes that maybe they are more than just "friends,"Thought to write this after hearing some comments during the summer "just friends,"





	Just Friends, or maybe more?

Kara returned to the DEO base after a fight with another alien. She saw that Lena, Alex, and Winn were talking about some technology. She understood everything they were talking about, but ignored the scientific discussion, since while her Kryptonian upbringing gave her a very good scientific education where Earth science was easier than what Kara learned at a young age, she did not care much about science.

“Hey Kara, good job with handling that threat,” said Winn.

“Yes, Kara, your fighting skills have improved,” said Alex. She stood proudly, since Alex was the only who taught Kara how to fight.

As the three scientists separated, with Winn ready to leave to help James fight some bad guys, and Alex calling her wife, Lena approached Kara.

“You did a good job, Kara,” said Lena, hugging Supergirl.

“Thank you, Lena. I couldn’t have won without help from my best friend,” said Kara. Lena smiled.

“While you were fighting that alien, I found evidence of how to prove that Edge was behind it,” said Lena.

“That’s great news, I can’t wait for Edge to pay for all the bad things he had done,” said Kara.

Lena looked at Kara’s face, and smiled lovingly at the Kryptonian, biting her lip. “Hey Kara, I have something to tell you. I, well this is embarrassing, but I,” said Lena.

“Yes, Lena?” Kara asked.

“I, I wanted to tell you that I like you Kara,” said Lena.

“Aww, I like you too,” said Kara.

Lena smiled and stepped closer towards Kara. “How about we have a dinner at the restaurant I own? We can then go to watch a movie, and spend a night together,” said Lena.

“That’s nice,” said Kara, before realizing what Lena was offering. “Wait, are you asking me on a date?”

“Yes,” Lena’s face was shining with happiness.

“Oh, I mean I am so sorry for giving you that impression that I like you, I mean I do like you, but not like that. We are just friends, best friends, and I do like you, but as a friend,” said Kara.

A small water droplet run on Lena’s cheek.

“That’s right,” said Winn, approaching the pair, “I am sorry to say this to you, Lena Luthor, but you two are just friends. Now, please excuse me, I have to help James.”

Winn left the room, and now only Kara and Lena remained out of the whole Super Friends team excluding J’ohn, who was reading some report, and was way too busy to talk to Kara.

“I, it’s alright Kara, I am sorry I even suggested,” said Lena, walking to the DEO exit, before leaving the building.

“Lena, Lena,” said Kara, but her friend ignored her, and continued walking.

Lena returned to her office, and sat in the chair, unsure what to do. She really liked Kara, but the phrase “We are just friends,” was still stuck in her head. Lena wished that she never met Kara, or even moved to National City. She approached the wine cabinet, and took a bottle of wine.

As she placed the bottle on the table, and was ready to pour alcohol in the glass, she heard someone knocking on the door. “Miss Luthor, Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer are here to see you,” said Jess.

“Let them in,” said Lena. The door opened, and Lena saw Alex and Maggie enter the office.

“Hey Lena,” said Alex. She noticed the wine bottle. “Let me help you here. Don’t let my bad habits of drinking when feeling shitty to also apply to you,”

Alex took the wine bottle and moved it away from Lena.

“I think we should sit and talk,” said Maggie. The three women then sat on the sofa.

“How can I help you Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer,” said Lena.

“Lena, you can call us Alex and Maggie,” said Alex. “We are friends.”

“Yeah, I keep hearing “friends,” a lot today,” said Lena. Alex and Maggie looked at one another.

“Lena, we heard what happened at the DEO. I know my sister, she hasn’t meant that,” said Alex.

“From what I’ve heard, she meant every word,” said Lena.

“I think that Kara is just afraid,” said Maggie. “I mean, when Alex told me that she liked me, I was afraid, and I told her we should just be friends, and while I provided some justifications why we should not be together, in the end I was just scared of admitting that I liked my wife,” said Maggie.

“But Kara is never afraid. And she sounded so confident,” said Lena. “I never had a friend before her, well if not counting Lex, but we had our problems, and Kara saved my life and reputation many times, helping me when no one wanted to, and now when hearing that she does not like me that way makes me feel hurt,” said Lena.

“I am sure deep down, Kara loves you Lena,” said Alex. “Just give her time, she will come to her senses,” said Alex.

“I really hope that you are right, but I am scared of losing my only friend,” said Lena.

“You have us,” said Maggie. Lena looked at Alex and Maggie as if Lena was a hurt puppy.

“Come here,” said Alex, as both Alex and Maggie hugged Lena.

“How about we watch an action movie?” Alex asked

“Yeah, no offense to your sister, but I really want to watch something else besides romantic comedies,” said Maggie.

“How about Star Wars? It’s a good movie, and never gets old,” said Alex.

“Nerd,” said Maggie.

“Says a Detective working at the Science Division,” said Alex.

“One zero to Alex,” said Lena, laughing a bit. The three women soon began watching the movie, since Lena apparently had all science fiction movies in her office, which again prompted Maggie to comment “nerd,” only now towards Lena.

As three women watched Darth Vader and Tarkin standing with Princess Leia, watching at the destruction of Alderaan, Supergirl flew into the office and landed between the TV and the three women.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the three women who all claim to like Kara Danvers in their own ways. Alex, you always told me that you loved your sister. Maggie, while I understand that you are not as close to your sister in law as Alex is to me, I thought you still consider me to be your friend. And Lena Luthor, the not evil Luthor who claims to love me. Yet you all three enjoy watching a movie that you all three know would remind me of my lost planet,” said Kara. She then used her ice breath and the temperature in the room suddenly changed from comfortable mid-seventies to just above the freezing point.

“Enjoy your movie, you three stupid and uncaring Earth women,” said Kara. “But wait, is it cold? Of course it’s cold, since you are just fragile humans.”

Kara finished talking and flew out of the window. 

“Cold, cold,” said Maggie.

Alex, Maggie, and Lena turned the temperature on heat. “I think we should finish the movie at some later time,” said Lena.

“I agree. We need to let your office return to its former temperature, since it is freezing,” said Alex. The three women left the office and went to a conference room, where they sat at a table.

“Kara did not seem to be herself,” said Lena.

“Yeah, Little Danvers acted strange,” said Maggie.

“I think, and this might be a big maybe, but I think that Kara was infected with Red Kryptonite again,” said Alex.

“What’s Red Kryptonite?” Lena and Maggie asked.

“Red Kryptonite turns Kryptonians into jerks and if not cured, Kryptonian minds change to evil. We did develop a cure to Red K, but it took Hank fighting Kara, and me getting a good shot at stopping Kara during the last time she encountered Red Kryptonite,” said Alex.

“We need to return to DEO and use its resources to determine whether Kara was affected,” said Maggie.

“We can use my labs,” said Lena.

“No offense Lena, but you lack data and you don’t know what we should be looking at,” said Alex.

“Fine, let’s go,” said Lena.

The three women used the elevator and soon exited the building.

“Where is your car,” said Lena, not seeing a car that did not belong to her employees.

Alex pointed to her motorcycle. “No, absolutely not. No,” said Lena.

A few minutes later, Alex was driving the motorcycle, while Maggie and Lena were holding Alex’s back. Lena was screaming.

As the trio drove on the road, they saw that Supergirl encountered some criminal who just escaped from a bank, and let him go. “I am now even more sure that Kara was affected by Red Kryptonite,” said Alex. They ignored Kara, who apparently did not see the trio, and continued driving to the DEO.

When they arrived, Winn approached them. “Hey, I detected the same red substance that Kara was exposed to when helping some damaged building over a year ago,” said Winn.

“Red Kryptonite,” said Alex.

“Exactly,” said Winn. “Hey, so James and I fought some criminal, and as we chased him, Kara showed up, threw us both on the ground, and let the criminal go. She then flew off, and while James returned to CatCo to make sure that CatCo doesn’t publish negative things about Kara, I came here as soon as I could to check whether Kara was exposed to Red Kryptonite. Turns out, she was.”

“Alright, we need to make a plan,” said Alex. “Winn, do you have the same gun I used to cure Kara?”

“I do,” said Winn.

“We could have really used Hank’s help right about now,” said Alex.

“Papa bear went to visit M’gann,” said Winn. “No matter, I am sure we can cure Kara.” Winn went to pick up the device that could cure Kara.

“Without J’ohn I am not sure how we can even stand a chance at getting close to Kara, especially if she decides to be in the air,” said Alex.

“I might have a solution,” said Lena.

“I didn’t know you had flying super powers, Luthor,” said Maggie.

“I don’t but I do have technology that would let me fly,” said Lena.

“Absolutely not,” said Alex. “Lex used the suit to fight Superman,”

“Precisely, and while I will use it to fight Kara, I will just need to get closer to Kara to use the cure on her,” said Lena.

Alex sighed. “Fine, but I only let you use the suit because you are you. You would not hurt my sister,” said Alex. Lena smiled, hugged Alex and then went to the DEO weapons room.

“Wait, your suit is in the DEO?” Alex asked in surprise.

“Well, girl’s got to be prepared, so I brought Lex’s suit here, since I originally thought that I would help Kara fight bad guys,” said Lena, smiling cheekily, before disappearing.

“This whole Kara versus Lena makes me feel uneasy, Mags,” said Alex.

“I know Alex, but I am sure that they would not hurt one another,” said Maggie.

“Lena wouldn’t but Kara, if Red Kryptonite affected Kara for a very long time, Kara might do something she would later regret,” said Alex.

“I believe that Little Luthor will be able to help Kara,” said Maggie, hugging her wife to comfort her.

When Lena returned from the weapons room, she was already wearing the green and purple techno suit that her brother had developed. Winn was walking behind Lena.

“Wish me luck, I will need it,” said Lena.

“And don’t forget Lena, use this energy device to shoot at Kara. It will cure her of Red Kryptonite, and she will be vulnerable for a few minutes, so try to catch her in the air after curing her,” said Winn.

“Thanks,” said Lena, rising in the air, and flying away from DEO, searching for Kara.

Lena flew around the city, searching for her friend, but was not able to find Kara. She circled the city a few times. “Rao, I cannot believe that you are this desperate to find me, Lena,” said Kara. “I guess you did not take my rejection well.”

“Kara, I want to help you,” said Lena.

“Too bad, I don’t need your help, I don’t need anyone help,” said Kara.

“Kara, I am sorry, but you don’t leave me any choice,” said Lena, pointing her arm at Supergirl.

“What do you know, I guess all Luthors really do want to fight Supers. And to think that you were my friend. No, you just manipulated me; all you want is to seek glory,” said Kara.  
Lena put her hand down, unable to shoot. “Oh Kara,” said Lena.

Kara flew towards Lena and hit her friend with her fists, sending Lena away from her.

“You are not only stupid to think that I ever liked you, but you are also pathetic at fighting me, a Super,” laughed Kara.

“You are right, Kara, I cannot fight you,” said Lena. Kara flew towards Lena one more time and hit her friend, destroying a small part of the suit Lena was wearing. Lena was glad that the suit Lex had developed was very durable.

“Give up, Luthor, I am the Queen of this World and you are nothing,” said Kara, laughing as she flew around Lena. Kara then flew toward Lena for the third time, but Lena was ready.

As Kara was about to punch Lena once more, Lena pulled Kara’s face toward her own, and kissed Kara. Kara immediately stopped fighting, unsure how to react.

“Luthor,” said Kara as Lena lifted her right arm and quickly shot Kara with an energy device that cured Kara of Red Kryptonite.

“Lena,” said Kara, looking at the woman who just saved her. Kara began losing altitude.

Lena caught her friend, and placed Kara on her hands, with her right hand holding Kara’s shoulders, while her left hand held Kara’s legs, and just like that, Lena carried Kara bridal style to the DEO.

When Kara opened her eyes, she saw that all her friends were standing around her. “I am glad that you are OK,” said Alex, smiling at her sister.

“Alex, I, I am sorry for being so rude. Speaking of rude, Lena!” Kara looked at the woman who saved her.

“Hi Kara,” 

“Lena, I am so sorry for hurting you. Rao, are you hurt? Please tell me you are not hurt! I,” said Kara.

“I am alright,” said Lena, sitting at the bed, where Kara was rejuvenating under yellow light lamps.

“Lena, I, I did not really mean what I said to you. I remember, when you told me that you liked me, I already contacted Red Kryptonite a few hours prior, so I was already acting like a jerk. Truth be told, I really like you. Would you be my girlfriend?”

Lena smiled, and leaned closer towards Kara. “Of course,” Kara and Lena kissed.

“Go Supercorp!” Maggie shouted.

“Maggie! Alex said.

“What? It’s better than Superluthor. Not as long and sounds nice. Cause you know, Super and L Corp. Speaking of Supercorp, I guess Sanvers can go on a double date with Supercorp,” said Maggie.

Alex just shook her head. Her wife apparently was very happy that Kara and Lena finally admitted their feelings to each other.

“But, aren’t you just friends?” Winn asked.

“No, we are not just friends, we are girlfriends,” said Kara, kissing Lena one more time.

A/N: after hearing what happened during summer with “Just Friends” comments, I thought to write this story.


End file.
